With the rapid development of display technology, touch panel (TP) has been produced and make people's life more convenience.
The touch panel comprises add-on touch panel and in-cell touch panel. In the in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes are integrated into the inside of the display panel, for example, disposed inside the array substrate of the display panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates an in-cell touch panel known in the art. The first touch electrode 50 is connected to the first touch electrode line 30, while the second touch electrode 60 is connected to the second touch electrode line 40. The first touch electrode line 30 and the second touch electrode line 40 are located in the light-transmissive region of the display region. Since the first touch electrode line 30 and the second touch electrode line 40 cover a portion of the light-transmissive area, the aperture ratio is decreased.